A Lily From the Beck
by pandorabox82
Summary: Emily is about to leave for Europe and Interpol, but she has one last piece of unfinished business to take care of with Erin Strauss. Will she find the solace she's seeking? Or will they both end up hurting? Written for Jekkah based on her wonderful prompts - flash, flag, fourth.


"Okay, Prentiss, this is the last time to let your freak flag fly. Once you get to London, it's going be all business for a very long time," she whispered to herself, tugging on her jacket. She knew this was bordering on madness, but she only had this one last moment in time here. Hesitantly, she knocked on the front door of her house.

As she waited for an answer, she stared at the flag hanging on the front porch. It didn't surprise her that their boss had a patriotic streak. She was loyal to a fault, after all. Finally, the porch light snapped on and she stood up a little straighter. "Emily? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the fireworks with the rest of your team?"

She shook her head slowly. "I already said my goodbyes to them. You're the last one."

Erin frowned a little, pulling her robe a little more tightly closed. "And why would you want to say goodbye to me? I never made you the most welcome here."

"You challenged me. I love a challenge. And I suppose that's the reason I have to do this." Stepping forward, she buried her hands in Erin's soft hair and pulled her close for a bruising kiss. In the sky, she could see the flash of fireworks, and she closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss, letting one hand run down her back to cup her ass.

"Emily?" she asked softly when they had broken the kiss. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted this moment in the woods, before I go back to sense and reason. I, I can just go. This was probably just a fool's errand, anyway." Emily turned and took a step towards her car when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned and had her lips captured in another ferocious kiss. "Rossi never has to know."

"We're just friends with benefits, anyway." Erin's lips turned up in a teasing smile and Emily nodded. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I thought we'd screw out here, using the stars as our canopy." Erin shook her head slightly and tugged on her arm, leading her into the house. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the backyard. It's fenced and we can watch the fireworks from there." She stopped in front of a narrow door and opened it, pulling out a blanket and two pillows. Then she held out her hand to Emily, smiling still. Emily clasped it tightly and let the other woman lead her out into the yard. "I wish I could offer you some wine, but that's no longer a part of my life."

"We're not going to need wine tonight, Erin," she said softly as she stepped into a paradise of flowers. "This is so beautiful."

"Well, when you're not going out to drink with your friends after work, you have a lot of time on your hands. I've always been good at horticulture, and this was the result. Home Depot loves to see me come in."

"I can see why," Emily murmured as she helped Erin lay out the blanket. She sat down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees as Erin took a seat next to her. She was surprised when the other woman leaned against her, rubbing her head against her shoulder. Emily let go of her knees to let her arm come to rest around her shoulders. "Why are you alone tonight? I would have thought you'd go with the others to watch the fireworks."

"I would have, but there's going to be a champagne toast for his new book coming out. I'm not supposed to put myself into situations like that yet. And like I said before, we're just friends with benefits. I'm not ready to take things to the next level, and neither is he." Erin pulled them back to look up at the sky and Emily watched the continuing flashes of multi-colored light. "My neighbors tend to ignore the ban on fireworks, so we'll have a show for at least another hour or two."

"I like the way your neighbors think." They scooted together so that there wasn't a millimeter of space between them. Erin's hand came up to rest underneath Emily's breast and as she stared upwards, her thumb gently stroked back and forth. Emily knew it was an unconscious movement, but it still thrilled her to no end. "I think that I like the blue ones the best. How about you?"

"I'm partial to the blue ones as well. When my children were younger, we went to Disney World and they have this show at Epcot called Illuminations. We had an amazing viewing spot and I was enchanted by the use of storytelling and fireworks." Emily heard the slight catch in her voice and turned on her side to look at her.

"Tell me more. I've never been to Disney, Mom was always moving us around the world."

"I loved being there. It's like you're in another world the entire time. Everyone is friendly and you don't have to worry about the pressures of your job or being the perfect person. I'm not a perfect person." She drew in a deep breath. "Even my children were better behaved that week. It was amazing. And then we came home, and I went back to my life."

Emily leaned forward and kissed her quickly before turning back to stare at the sky. "Mom expected me to be perfect, too. It's a rather hard burden to carry, I know." They fell silent and watched the explosions go off. After some time had passed, she felt Erin begin to shiver. "Do you want to go inside now?"

"I think so." Erin stood and picked up the pillows before holding out her hand to Emily. She took it and got to her feet, scooping up the blanket. "Emily?"

"Yes, Erin?"

"Could we make out on the sofa first? I don't just want to hop into bed…" Her voice trailed off as she looked away from her. Emily smiled gently and squeezed her hand.

"I think that would be fine." They went in and as Emily sat on the couch, Erin flipped on the television, turning to the PBS channel. The orchestra was just starting the '1812 Overture' and she curled up into Emily as she took a seat. The final frenzy of fireworks went off and Emily let her arm come to rest around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. "I've loved this song ever since I realized they used cannons in it."

Erin laughed lowly, letting her head fall against Emily's shoulder. "Why does it not surprise me that you like things that go boom?" She wrapped an arm around Emily's waist and sighed lightly. She felt Erin's fingers slide down her side to creep under her shirt, rubbing against Emily's skin. "You're so soft," she murmured, kissing the spot where her jaw and neck met.

"I'll bet you are, too." Emily maneuvered them so that she was on top of Erin. With one hand, she slipped the buttons on her blouse from their holes, the other she buried in Erin's hair as she captured her lips once more in a sweet kiss. Erin opened her mouth and Emily slipped her tongue inside to caress the other woman's. She was quite surprised when Erin nipped her tongue gently, her hand snaking beneath the waistband of her jeans to cover her ass.

The heavy petting was getting to be too much for Emily and she growled in frustration as she realized they were both still fully clothed. Sitting up, she roughly tugged the cotton shirt off her body, throwing it to the floor. "No more making out?" Erin asked, pouting a little.

"Oh, we can make out still. I just want to feel your skin on mine." She pulled Erin into a seated position and slipped the blouse from her arms, letting it join her shirt. Emily marveled at the lily white skin she had uncovered. "You look like a doll."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, thrusting her breasts in Emily's direction.

"Your skin is so white, it looks like one of those bisque dolls my mother has on display in the house. I mean, I should have expected this, since your face and hands are so pale, but I just never expected this." She bent and nuzzled her face into the swell of Erin's breasts, feeling the nipples stiffen against her touch. "You're so amazing."

She looked up and saw that Erin's eyes were closed and she was biting her lip in pleasure. "More, please?"

"Upstairs time now, then?" Erin nodded and they stood up. Emily smiled as Erin plastered herself against her body. "Lead the way, Rini."

"Yes." Somehow they made their way up to her bedroom and Emily quickly stripped, watching as Erin did the same. "I can't be patient any longer, I'm afraid. Normally, I prefer my lover to disrobe me."

"You'll have to let me know what else you prefer. I want you to feel nothing but the utmost pleasure tonight." Erin arched an eyebrow and Emily felt a shiver of desire course through her body. "If you keep looking at me like that, I cannot be held responsible for my actions, Erin."

"Excellent." She pulled the covers back on the bed and sprawled out atop it, staring up at her. "What are you waiting for?"

Emily just shook her head as she straddled Erin's body. Once more, her eyes were closed and Emily felt her heart strangely ache at the sight. "Why do are your eyes closed? Am I that awful to look at?"

Erin opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I'll lose my nerve, Emily. I've never been with a woman before. Be gentle?"

"I will be whatever you need me to be." Emily leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love the feel of your lips." She kissed her again, letting her hands cup Erin's full breasts. "I love the way your breasts fill my hands. You were made to be worshipped with hands and lips, weren't you?" she murmured as she dragged her lips down the column of Erin's neck. Lapping at the junction where neck and shoulder met, she relished the sound of Erin's soft sigh. She continued down to the rise of her breasts, plumping up the right breast as she kissed around her areola.

Erin's fingers dug into her hair, massaging in time to the kisses that Emily placed on her breasts. "Don't tease me, Emily," she moaned and Emily grinned as she engulfed the stiffened peak, laving and suckling on it as she kneaded the soft flesh of her other breast. Emily kissed her way over to her other breast and nipped softly at the tender peak, causing Erin to arch up into her.

"You remind me of a lily, growing next to the streams in England. All pale white and dewy," she moaned out as she let her lips continue their journey down Erin's responsive body. She stopped to swirl her tongue in Erin's navel and loved how she moaned, bucking up against her lips. "I imagine that you're going to taste lush and exotic, like the fruits offered by the goblins." She gently spread Erin's legs, breathing in the musky scent of desire that was released.

"Emily!" The moan was strained, harsh, and she smiled, knowing how close the woman was to orgasm. Softly, she blew on her swollen lips and watched her hips writhe and twist as she tried to relieve herself.

"None of that, now. I'll get you off soon enough." Erin whimpered in response and she chuckled, leaning forward and seeking out her clit. Just as she'd expected, the taste of her overwhelmed her senses, filling her with an even greater hunger. The thread of her self-control snapped and she feasted on Erin's flesh, driving her to the pinnacle of desire and then pushing her over, driving the orgasm on and on. Emily didn't let up, instead pushing the other woman's body to higher and higher peaks.

Finally, she relented and let Erin be, flopping over onto her back to stare at the ceiling as she fought to catch her breath. "Emily, that, oh fuck," she mumbled incoherently and Emily smiled at the easy use of profanity. What surprised her, though, was how soon Erin straddled her, leaning back against Emily's thighs to stare down at her. "My turn."

Emily nodded and closed her eyes as Erin kissed her deeply. It was an exploratory kiss, and she delicately hung on to Erin's lower lip as she broke the kiss. Erin smiled at her, then placed butterfly soft kisses along her nose, her eyes, her forehead. Everything was slow and sweet and a languid peace filled Emily's body. With the same patient thoroughness, Erin explored Emily's body, seeking out the erogenous spot behind her ear, licking at the hollow of her throat. And then she was outlining the horrid brand Doyle had left her with.

Tears prickled Emily's eyes as Erin rested her head on her chest to stare at the brand. "Is this why you're running from us? Because you can't escape the memories of what almost happened?"

"Perhaps." She felt more exposed than she had in months, and stroked Erin's hair softly. She heard the sigh that erupted from Erin's lips and let her eyes flutter closed as she kissed the brand once more, letting the buss linger against her flesh. She let herself cry as Erin nuzzled her nose against the underside of her breast.

Erin kissed her nipples in turn before latching onto one, suckling gently. Emily sighed softly as she threaded her fingers through Erin's hair, tugging gently as she continued to tug at and caress the stiff peak with her mouth. While she kissed over to her other breast, Erin skimmed her hand down to Emily's mound, slipping her fingers between her legs to seek out her clit. Emily bit her lip as she felt the first orgasm steal over her body.

She felt Erin smile against her chest as she released her nipple. "Do you feel a little better now, Emily?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I hope you don't mind if I don't go down on you. One new experience a night is about all I can handle." Emily nodded and cuddled Erin close to her. "So, now we talk. Will you be happy at Interpol?"

"I hope so. I just can't be here any longer. Like you said, there are too many memories here. I hesitate to say this, but, I guess I'm a victim." She rubbed her hand up and down Erin's side, feeling the anxiety build up in her body. "I'm supposed to be the strong one. I've been independent for so long. And then I let my guard down and Doyle stole my life from me. I slept with him, you know, when I was Lauren Reynolds. I had to be his lover, and I fucking enjoyed it."

Erin brought her hand up to cup her face and Emily found that she was crying, as the other woman wiped away the tears from her cheek. "Oh, Emily. Doing what you have to do to survive is hardly something you should beat yourself up over. All this guilt inside you is like a cancer, you know."

"I was raised Catholic, is it really a surprise that I feel guilty all the time?" She laughed mirthlessly and turned on her side to look at Erin. "And I have done a lot to feel guilty for. The abortion, the Doyle fiasco, lying to my friends, lying to myself – I don't even know where to begin making amends to those I've hurt along the way."

"It helps if you start with the hardest person, yourself." Erin spoke with the calm assurance that came from experience , never looking at Emily. Slowly, Emily raised her face up to look into her eyes and saw tears pooling there. "Letting go is so hard."

"I know, Erin." Emily ran her fingers through her lover's hair. Then she leaned forward and kissed her once more, gently pressing her lips to Erin's. Wrapping her arms around Emily's waist, Erin nuzzled her face into her shoulder, sighing and yawning at the same time. "Stay the night?"

"If you want me to." Erin nodded. "All right then. Do you want me to pull up the covers?"

"Yes, please." Emily quickly covered them up, letting Erin nestle into her. "I love being with Dave, you know, but I don't know where his heart is. Can you give me any insight into how he esteems me? I want to put down roots."

Emily stared at the ceiling, wracking her brain for the answers Erin wanted to hear. "He's private, Erin, so I don't know all that much about where his heart is. I will tell you this, since you've been with him, he's smiled a lot more. Penelope comments on it a lot when she calls. I guess he's even becoming a little less sarcastic, so that's saying something."

"That's good to hear. Do you think this will derail things? I, I…" Her voice trailed off as it thickened with tears.

"I will never breathe a word of this to anyone, Erin. And he does not need to know about tonight. It was my farewell gift to myself, even if I did sort of steamroll over you." She placed a tender kiss on Erin's forehead. "Last chances at happiness and all that."

"Happiness is such a fleeting thing. I want contentment this time around."

"Are you content with him?"

"I am. He keeps the demons at bay. The weekend of the bank incident, we had a tryst in a hotel room, and I never had a single craving the entire time I was in his arms."

"That's wonderful! Such amazing progress." Erin smiled slightly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Emily leaned forward and kissed her, letting her lead where the kiss would go. It was long, tender, gentle, and everything Emily wanted in a lover's kiss. And it was something she could never have again after this night. She knew that Erin's heart belonged to David, and it always would. The only thing she could hope for was to find someone like her.

"Don't worry, they are out there." Erin cupped her face once more as her eyes bored into Emily's. "And this will be our little secret." She let her forehead come to rest against Emily's, a smile on her lips. "Now, I think I'm going to fall asleep, I always do after sex. Hold me?"

"Until sleep steals you away." Erin nodded and let her eyes flutter closed. Her breathing evened out and Emily listened to the soft noises she made as she slept, finding her own rest a long ways off. They had both fed on the bitter fruit of the goblins, and were just now coming through to the other side. This night had only strengthened the resolve between two sisters of the darkness and she would be ever grateful for it.


End file.
